ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Celia Levaincois
Appearance Celia has dark brown hair, that goes past her hips. Celia share a lot of physical traits with her mother, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity (her mother). When she was younger she often wore different dresses in varying colors, like her sister Celia. When she is older (around 13-15) she wears an entirely red outfit that consists of a red choker around her neck with a bow, a red dress that varies in shades from light to dark with a ruffle design around the shoulders, down the front and at the end of the sleeves, that reach her elbows and dark red shoes. Or seens wearing an entirely black dress, a simple black frilled one underneath and a black overdress on top with a bow on the back that billows out at the end and laces up the front with black string. On her arms are detachable sleeves that are also laced up at the top. She wears blue or black roses around her neck and around the waist of her dress. She wears black cloth tied around the base of her left leg, near the ankle, and black string around her right wrist. With no shoes. Only on rare occations, she wears an entirely white dress. floor length dresses that were heavily frilled . Underneath her dress, consists of a lowcut purple corset, paired with a purple ruffled skirt. Her arm purple length that were heavily soft purple trim. She also wears white high heels, was above heels white high a pair of dark was heavily frilled, Wears around her neck white tape decorated in the form of flowers, was above white was heavily frilled. She wears a white neck choker and crested golden cross-shaped medallion. She always wears purple earrings. When not in the kingdom, Celia wheres commoner cloths or the Ouran boys uniform and a Celia would wear a dark red and shiny cloak. Or sometimes wears white jeans and a purple top or a white skirt and a purple top. Personality Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Levi. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without any regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, she is energetically aggressive with people in general, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Levi. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Kaoru is involved. She hates when Kaoru leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up." She has a huge appetite and especially loves sweats just like her sister execpt her sister loves meat. She often argues with Hikaru and calls him "Hickey," because of the first part of his name 'Hik'. In retaliation, Hikaru calls her "Red eyed freak," making her cry, since thats all shes been called, much like her sister but it doesn't bother her much. Her favroite rose is orange, shes always calmer and happier around them, much like when shes around her sister. Trivia *Her brother Jade Jade Nicholas Levaincois *All of the Levaincois family are all named after a color or some sort of jewel or named Jewel. Exept for Alejandro who is not really related to the Levaincois family (Including Lacie and Celia who were excluded from the family naming). *Honey calls her "Black Rose" meaning her hair, but her hair is dark brown. *Another nickname is "White Princess" meaning her hair but her personality *Celia has a stuffed white rabbit named Jay that her grandmother, Alice gave her. Jay was named after a boy she helped when she was 12, Jack was his name. *The last name belongs to the story game 'Be my Princess' *Prince Edward is the Prince from the same Kingsom as well. In the story game. *Celia apears for a moment in chapter one but doesn't show up until chapter four in Crystal Heart